Germany
Einigkeit und Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit ("Unity and Justice and Freedom") - De-facto motto of the Federal Republic of Germany. ---- Bundeswehr (Federal Defence Forces of Germany) Bundesmarine (Federal Navy) The Bundesmarine ("Federal Navy") is the maritime warfare branch of the Federal Defence Forces of Germany. They are tasked with protecting the maritime borders of Germany, to protect the Germany people, engage in decisive combat operations, to provide humanitarian aid in the event of a catastrophe and to keep the long standing naval tradition of Germany going. The Bundesmarine is headquartered in the city of Rostock, Germany. However, they have a vast array of naval bases and facilities spread along the northern coast, and within the heart of Germany aswell. The modern Bundesmarine can trace its lineage and traditions back to Prussian Navy (Preußische Marine), from the Kingdom of Prussia. The Imperial Germany Navy of the Germany Empire (Kaiserliche Marine) was the successor to the previous Prussian Navy. The Reichsmarine succeeded the Kaiserliche Marine. During the Second World War, the National Socialist German Navy, the Kriegsmarine ("War Navy") was one of the most advanced and potent navies in the world, at the time. Battleship Bismarck is remembered for her sheer power. After the war, with Germany split in two, the West German state, the Federal Republic of Germany, formed the Bundsmarine ("Federal Navy"). The name has stuck ever since, and with the German reunification in 1990, the former navy of the German Democratic Republic (East Germany), the Volksmarine ("People's Navy"), merged with the Bundesmarine. With the takeover of Germany in 2016, the German state was known as the Greater German Reich. This time period is regarded and heavily scrutinized for its hints and inspiration from the past German Empire and Nazi Germany. The navy of the new Greater German Reich was called the Reichsmarine ("Navy of the realm"). In 2017, the Greater German Reich merged with the Børkish Empire to form the Kekistani Empire, an empire remembered for its corruption, war crimes, crimes against humanity and aggressive and greedy nature. The navy of the Kekistani Empire, the Keksmarine, was once a powerful foe, boasting technology and ships that rivaled other navies around the world. However, with the defeat of Kekistan, and another capitulation of Germany, the Federal Republic of Germany was restored, and the Bundesmarine now serves as Germany's proud and protective naval combatant branch. ---- Vizeadmiral Klossner's fleet Typ_123_Brandenburg-class_frigate.png|Type 123 Frigate (Brandenburg Class) TBA Type 175 (SH Class).jpg|Type 175 Destroyer (Schleswig-Holstein Class) TBA Bundesmarine Roster *Type 123 (Brandenburg Class) Frigate: 5 In Service; Brandenburg, Rathenow, Neuruppin, Prenzlau, Eberswalde *Type 175 (Schleswig-Holstein Class) Destroyer: 3 In Service; Schleswig-Holstein, Eckernförde, Friedrichstadt Heer (Army) ---- Flag of Germany 1.png|Placeholder Heer Roster Luftwaffe (Air Force) ---- Flag of Germany 1.png|Placeholder Luftwaffe Roster Foreign Relations Alliierte Alliances with the Federal Republic of Germany have been discouraged in the new doctrine following the defeat of the Kekistani Empire and the dissolution of the Greater German Reich. Germany is timid about pursuing full-on alliances with other nations, especially superpowers. The new doctrine promotes neutrality over aggression and picking sides, something that Germany has become known for in the past centuries. Alliances are reserved only for nations that pursue the same neutrality concept, or for other reasons the federal parliament sees fit. *None Diplomatische Beziehungen * Republic of India * Imperium Romanum * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Socialist Republic of Vietnam Handelspakt * Republic of India * Imperium Romanum * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Socialist Republic of Vietnam Feinde *None Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies